


sideways into the future unknown

by sophaerospdf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Mutual Pining, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophaerospdf/pseuds/sophaerospdf
Summary: Various short snippets that I'll probably never finish but are still very cool.1: Ganon and Zelda play Uno. (BOTW)2: LU Totoro AU but Time is Totoro. Don't question it. (LU)3. Ravio teaches Legend how to flirt. (LU)
Relationships: Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	1. ganon and zelda play uno and have a super fun time

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a low-stress place to dump all the random scenes my brain compels me to write. also i think i'm funny sometimes

Zelda pursed her lips, looking back at her cards. Blue 4, green 8, a +2 card she was saving for later…

She muttered a curse, leaning forward to take another card off the deck.

“Ah, bad luck at last, princess?” Ganon smirked.

“No,” Zelda snapped, then cursed as she had to draw again.

She glanced at the card. Finally, a red 0. She placed it down between them on top of Ganon’s red 3 triumphantly. Eyeing the three cards in Ganon’s hand and the five in hers, she narrowed her eyes in anticipation. With luck, she’d be able to use her +2 soon and even them out.

“It’s going to be 100 years soon, no?”

Zelda blinked at him, caught off-guard by the sudden question. It wasn’t really a question, of course. Both of them knew how long it had been the same way they knew the trajectory of their lives.

“I believe so, yes,” she said anyway. Hm. She could’ve sworn she had a few 8s…

“What do you think will happen once our fine knight comes knocking?” Ganon said, deliberately casual.

With a sigh, Zelda set her cards down face-down. She looked Ganon in the eye.

“And why the sudden rhetorical questions?” she asked archly. “Unless you’ve decided to give up…”

Ganon scowled at her, the sharp darkness on his side of the void crackling. Zelda met his glare with her own, the light of her side pulsing with warning.

It was a joke, of course, though one that wasn’t particularly funny. Even though neither of them had chosen to be born in this cycle, both of them were too much their respective roles to stop now. If she focused, she could feel her physical form still deadlocked with Ganon in the castle. When Link woke up and regained his strength, when he once again stood in the castle with courage holding his sword up high, the three of them would be reunited once more. For better or for worse.

Ganon sighed, a deep rumble she felt in her bones. “I will miss this,” he said in a startling show of emotions. “Once I finally kill you and your knight once and for all.”

Zelda huffed a laugh, picking her cards back up. “Me t-”

Confusion. Blankness. Wake up, Link. Do you remember my voice? Wake up, wake up. It’s been a hundred years.

She gasped, breaking out of the trance with a breathlessness like breaching the surface of the water. The void was flickering around them. She’d dropped her cards.

“He’s awake,” she said unnecessarily.

She swayed on the spot, suddenly dizzy. She caught a slight movement somewhere in her field of vision, like someone was about to reach forward to steady her but thought better of it at the last second.

“So it begins again,” he murmured.

Finally, she caught her breath, recovering from the abrupt strain of reaching Link through space. Damn, she’d knocked over the cards. They were scattered across the not-quite-floor now. Zelda grimaced, gathering them up. And she’d been so close to winning.

“Well then, how about one last game before the hero arrives?” Ganon began shuffling the cards.

Zelda smiled slightly. “Don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

An answering laugh. “The same to you.”

And so they played, and they waited for the last piece of the Triforce to return.


	2. LU Totoro AU where time is totoro don't question it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i blame the LU discord server, as always
> 
> wild and twilight saw time sitting on a tree playing the ocarina like the forest cryptid he is. this scene happens sometime after that

Twilight squinted at the rain. It was absolutely pouring, and the small umbrella he had was nowhere near enough to keep him and Wild from getting soaked.

He turned to Wild. “This is your fault.”

Wild scowled at him from under his drenched fringe. “How is this _my_ fault?” he protested. “ _You_ agreed to run around the forest too, you know.”

“Nope, definitely your fault.” Twilight adjusted his grip on the umbrella, making sure both of them were covered. Damn Wild for winning at _jankenpon_.

For a few minutes the two of them waited in silence, craning their necks in vain as though that would make the bus appear faster.

The sound of rain was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The two tensed up, falling still. _Tap, tap, tap._ From the corner of his eye, Twilight could see a glint of steel armour and blond hair.

“Holy shit it’s the ocarina guy,” Wild signed as discreetly as possible.

“Do we just ignore him?” Twilight signed back, made slightly harder by the fact that he was still holding the umbrella.

Wordlessly, Wild held his hand up in a fist. Twilight rolled his eyes but mirrored the gesture. _Jan-ken-pon!_ A draw, so they did it again. For once, Wild lost. Twilight smirked triumphantly. No awkward conversations with cryptids for him today.

Wild leaned forward to peek at the strange man. The whole time, he had simply been standing there with a large leaf on his head, staring straight ahead with an impassive expression.

Wait. A leaf?

 _What the fuck,_ said Wild’s glance to Twilight. The latter simply shrugged.

Wild cleared his throat. “Nice, uh, nice weather we’re having, huh?”

Twilight smacked his forehead with his palm. Hylia, now he remembered why he didn't usually let Wild do the talking.


	3. ravio teaches legend how to flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a scene from [Lessons in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170298/chapters/60996244) by AideStar but from the perspective of ravio instead of legend. read their fic!! it's very cute

Ravio clears his throat, refusing to let himself blush.

“Alright, I give in, you’re not that bad at this. But!” He holds up a finger. “There’s more to flirting than just cheesy pick up lines. Compliments go a long way too, so,” _bad idea bad idea,_ “Why don’t you try to compliment me and we’ll see how you do.”

Legend stares at Ravio, every part of his body conveying _Are you serious?_ Gods, he wishes he wasn't. Inwardly, Ravio is scolding himself for slipping. Asking Legend to flirt with him? Compliment him directly? Hylia, he really isn’t making this easier for himself, is he.

Outwardly, he grins at Legend. Poor guy looks like he just got asked to sweet talk Ganon into not destroying Hyrule.

Finally, Legend says haltingly, “Your hair is nice…”

Well. Could be better. “Fine, I’ll demonstrate for you,” Ravio frowns. Without letting himself think about it too hard, he says the first thing that comes to mind. “Your eyes are as blue as the sea, and when I gaze into them I feel as if I could drown in their depths.”

A little cliche, and a little too honest. It works, though, Legend going pinker than the streak in his hair. Ravio resists the urge to giggle or cackle. _Cute, cute, cute._

“You have a really cute laugh, it never fails to make me smile.” The ease with which Legend says that seems to surprise them both.

“Much better,” he says approvingly. “Your hair is like a sunset and I could bask in its comforting rays for hours.”

Legend is visibly warming to the exercise (Ravio refuses to indulge the ache that pangs in his heart at the fact that an exercise is all this is), his next sentence spilling out with little hesitation. “Your eyes are like a galaxy, beautiful stars twinkling around a black hole that sucks me in.”

Oh. Despite his best efforts, Ravio can feel a blush creeping up on him. Legend notices, because of course he does, his eyes widening slightly with a start. He forces himself to keep his grin teasing.

“You’re so strong, and when I’m with you I feel safe.” Somehow, without his conscious input, his voice comes out softer, quieter. His heart beats erratically in his chest. Too much, too honest. What is it about Legend that renders all his defences useless?

“When I’m with you I never want to leave, you feel like home and that’s such a wonderful and rare thing…” Legend trails off, watching Ravio with wide eyes.

Ravio’s eyes skitter away, body tensing. He can’t bring himself to look at Legend. To confirm whether or not he’s read between the lines and seen Ravio’s true feelings.

_Not like you’ve been doing a great job hiding it,_ he thinks dryly. He really is kind of pathetic.

“Well,” he forces himself to say into the awkward silence. “I think you’ve got a handle on the compliments.” He laughs slightly, nervous. He tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear, feeling simultaneously keyed up and suddenly tired.

It hurts to know that Legend loves someone else. And it hurts to know, too, that Ravio’s too much of a coward to say anything about it.


End file.
